


Baking With Love

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Baking, F/F, Halloween, Spooky Souls Event 2020, basically pure fluff, damina, loving gfs :D, them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Halloween was Daisy’s favourite holiday. And today she had to go to work. And she was, naturally, very upset. So, Amina, being the good girlfriend she was, naturally did what any good girlfriend would do.She set up the entire kitchen so that Daisy could come home and they could be the perfect domestic gays.--The Gays Do Some Baking
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Murder Most Unladylike Events





	Baking With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Mess but here we are-

Halloween was Daisy’s favourite holiday. And today she had to go to work. And she was, naturally, very upset. So, Amina, being the good girlfriend she was, naturally did what any good girlfriend would do.

She set up the entire kitchen so that Daisy could come home and they could be the perfect domestic gays. That was, in fact, Amina’s whole aim in life. As she surveyed the kitchen, she decided that all those hours on pinterest had been put to good use.

She pulled up a few recipes, and waited for Daisy to get home.

And waited. 

And waited.

And then started to get a little worried.

It had been an hour since she was supposed to get off work now, and still no sign of Daisy. She tried calling her, but she didn’t pick up, and Hazel’s phone went straight to answer phone. Alexander did pick up but he was no help, and Amina was dangerously close to biting her newly painted fingers (which were very good and spooky, even if she did say so herself.)

Exactly an hour and a half had gone by since Daisy was meant to be home when Amina heard a key turn in a lock. And as she ran to open the door, there stood Daisy, looking a little more than run down.

“Hey, hey sweetheart, you ok?” Amina asked, guiding her to a seat. She resolved that she would show her the kitchen later.

“Yes, I’m just a little tired.” Daisy smiled, then took a box out from her bag. “I have cookies.” she offered.

Amina laughed. “Come with me.” she said.

She stood up, and took Daisy’s hand, leading her out of the room. 

“Cover your eyes. No peeking!”

Daisy laughed, but did as she was told.

“Can I open them yet?” she asked.

Amina rook one last look at the kitchen. Perfect.

“Yes.” she said.

Daisy opened her eyes, and gasped.

“You did not do all of this.” she said in disbelief.

“I did! I wanted it to be perfect for you. I even have a few recipes up, but obviously if you’re too tired we don’t have to-”

“What are we making?” Daisy interrupted excitedly, already opening the cookbook which had been bookmarked accordingly.

Amina smiled. “I was thinking these ones first.”

“And you already have the ingredients out!”

As they made their own cookies, they managed to get even more flour out of the bowl than in.

“How have we even managed this?” Daisy laughed.

“God only knows.” Amina said, booping Daisy’s nose with some of the biscuit mixture.

“Oi!” Daisy said, wiping it off.

“I can’t believe you expected me not to do that, I’m offended.” 

Daisy just rolled her eyes, and dumped the mixture onto the work surface.

“Oh I forgot the flour-”

“You are such a disaster.” Amina said.

“But you love me for it.”

“Obviously.”

“Ok, let’s get these in the oven.”

As Daisy put them in, Amina gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Daisy turned to face her, a small smile on her face.

“I love you, Amina.”

“I love you too, Daisy.”


End file.
